


Всё началось с Бан Кристофера Чана

by eddiedelete



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiedelete/pseuds/eddiedelete
Summary: ...Ну, то есть всё-всё, конечно, началось не с него, а с Большого взрыва, хотя кто докажет обратное? Существуешь такой в виде космологической сингулярности, никого не трогаешь, а потом как бабахнет. Начинаются какие-то дурацкие процессы, что-то там зарождается, типа звезды, планеты и всё такое. Был ли Хёнджин драматичен, когда влюблялся? Еще как.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Всё началось с Бан Кристофера Чана

Хёнджин с первой попытки мог доказать, что он не робот (в такие моменты он ощущал себя гением программирования, не меньше), но вот доказать Джисону, что он адекватный человек не получалось второй час. Хотя, ладно, в конце концов о какой адекватности шла речь, когда Хёнджин по собственной воле согласился снимать с Джисоном одну квартиру на двоих. С Джисоном! Тревожный звоночек неадекватности протрезвонил еще тогда, ну. Хёнджин тяжело, ну то есть прям _очень тяжело_ , вздохнул и поднял руки вверх.

\- Ладно, сдаюсь. Это реально отстой, - он сел на диван и перевернулся головой вниз, чтобы закинуть ногу на джисоново плечо и, может быть, исключительно случайно, конечно же, пару раз ударить коленом его по носу. Хёнджин не плохой человек, честно, но когда он расстроен, желание доставать Джисона и портить ему жизнь почему-то увеличивалось в геометрической прогрессии. 

\- Потому что ты сам отстой, - Джисон поморщился после очередного столкновения чужого колена со своей щекой и отпихнул Хёнджина, который тут же грустно свернулся в позу эмбриона, что при его росте на половинке маленького дивана было практически подвигом. 

\- Кодекс братана... - тихо напомнил Хёнджин. В этот отстойный вечер в компании с отстойным Джисоном хотелось ныть и жалеть прекрасного адекватного и ни капли ни отстойного себя. 

А всё началось с Бан Кристофера Чана. Ну, то есть всё-всё, конечно, началось не с него, а с Большого взрыва, хотя кто докажет обратное? Существуешь такой в виде космологической сингулярности, никого не трогаешь, а потом как бабахнет. Начинаются какие-то дурацкие процессы, что-то там зарождается, типа звезды, планеты и всё такое. Был ли Хёнджин драматичен, когда влюблялся? Еще как. 

Так вот. Всё началось с Бан Кристофера Чана.

Хёнджин вылетел с курсов по актерскому мастерству при полном параде. Он так сильно опаздывал на лекцию, что забил на то, что был в сценическом образе, и схватив тетради-учебники, побежал в сторону университета, который, к счастью, находился в пешей доступности от театра. К несчастью (для Бан Чана), Хёнджин так сильно разогнался, что на развороте в переулок не успел притормозить и налетел всем свои недоразумением на бедного человека. Листы, тетради и всё что было у них в руках красиво полетело вверх, а потом шмякнулось на асфальт. Тяжелый учебник приземлился на голову Хёнджина. И, может, в этом всё дело? Ему просто-напросто в тот момент отшибло последние мозги. Парень, которого Хёнджин сбил с ног, быстро среагировал и тут же начал собирать их вещи, сортируя свои в одну стопку, хёнджиновы в другую. Хёнджин планировал побурчать, проклянуть мироздание и всё в этом роде, но внезапно залип. Парень оказался очень красивым. Впечатление не портил даже дурацкий фланелевый костюм с расцветкой в стиле британского флага. 

\- Прости, я очень спешу. Надеюсь, ты в порядке! - Хёнджин схватился за протянутую руку и заторможено кивнул. Парень улыбнулся. Ох ебааать, это что сейчас было - вспышки на Солнце? Для справки: Хёнджин не оборачивался ему вслед. И не пытался разглядеть его задницу за подолом кошмарного пиджака! Хёнджин приличный человек и вообще. Ох, вообще он опаздывал, блядь.

На лекции Хёнджин обнаружил в своих тетрадях записную книжку, которая принадлежала Бан Кристоферу Чану. Красивый парень в ужасном костюме оказался репетитором английского языка. Анкета на первой странице была полностью заполнена, вплоть до номера телефона, и Хёнджин тут же написал ему сообщение. В этом не было эгоистичных помыслов, окей? Они договорились встретиться в ближайшей от университета кофейне. Хёнджин заказал два американо и две булочки - в качестве компенсации за столкновение. Чан много разговаривал, улыбался и шутил, периодически его речь перескакивала с корейского на английский. Обычно Хёнджин считал таких людей выпендрежниками, но с губ Чана это слетало так естественно и завораживающе. Или дело было всё таки в залипательных губах? Короче, Хёнджин всегда влюблялся быстро, и этот раз не стал исключением. Ну, то есть, конечно, о любви до гроба не было речи, но Чан оказался таким забавным и симпатичным, а еще он был типа интеллектуалом. По крайней мере, Хёнджину очень часто хотелось обратиться за пояснениями к Сири. По какой-то непонятной для самого Хёнджина причине Чан пригласил его в музей на следующий день. И с этого все продолжилось.

\- Ты кто такой? - спросил Джисон, встретив его в коридоре. Хёнджин нахмурился, чо кто, к чему этот вопрос, а потом посмотрел на себя в зеркало и. _Ух._ Волосы до сих пор были зализаны, несмотря на суматошный день, вот это усиленная фиксация... Очки с толстыми бутафорными линзами, костюм в клетку, еще кошмарнее, чем у Чана, цветные носки, которые торчали из-под коротких штанин. Хёнджин внезапно начал переживать, что с Чаном не так. Типа он серьезно пригласил его в музей? Серьезно?   
\- Может, он сапиосексуал? Подумал, что ты умный, ну из-за всего этого вида, - предположил Джисон после того, как Хёнджин обрисовал ситуацию.  
\- А типа в обычном своем виде я на умного не тяну?   
\- Не особо.  
Драматичная часть души потребовала захныкать, и Хёнджин не стал ей отказывать.  
\- Слышал когда-нибудь об этическом кодексе братана? Ты всегда должен говорить, что я лучший, даже если это не так. Особенно, если это не так! Это же, блин, закон!   
\- А ты слышал о Библии? Врать - это грех.  
Какая к черту Библия, когда Джисон был из глубин Преисподней? 

Смывая с волос ебучий гель, Хёнджин задумался. А что если Джисон прав и Чана реально привлекали исключительно умные люди? И в музей на выставку он пригласил только потому, что обманулся внешним видом Хёнджина? Это, конечно, стереотипная хуета, но все люди на Земле были ей подвержены. Тааааак. Ну и что теперь? Хёнджину до самой свадьбы ходить прилизанным и в костюме на размер меньше положенного? Собственно, это первое, что выдал Хёнджин, когда выполз из душа. Джисон, проигнорировав, продолжил рубиться в плейстейшн.

\- Ну эй, кодекс братана, помнишь? Решение этого вопроса напрямую связано с тем, станешь ли ты в будущем моим шафером или нет! - разнылся Хёнджин. Он сел рядом с телеком и, не дождавшись ответа, мстительно выдернул шнур из розетки. После этого всё внимание Джисона сразу же переключилось на Хёнджина. В карих глазах отплясывали опасные сатанинские огни, но вкупе с милейшими щёчками должного эффекта они не произвели.

\- Когда Бог раздавал адекватность, ты под раздачу очевидно не попал, - Джисон расстроился, барабаня пальцами по игровой консоли. Благо, эта штука была дорогой, и Хёнджину не грозило стать мишенью. Хотя от Джисона можно было ожидать чего угодно, поэтому Хёнджин немного отсел за телевизор.  
\- Не слишком ли много упоминаний всуе за вечер?  
\- Согласен, не по-христиански, - Джисон поджал губы. - Просто будь собой. Если этому парню нравятся только умники, ты ему не понравишься, проблем-то.

Новые требования для претендентов на "Оскар" были не настолько возмутительными, насколько сказанное Джисоном (только не упоминайте об этом на тамблере, пожалуйста). Они проспорили два часа, после чего Хёнджин сдался, решив, что, ну, наверное, это реально тупо - выставлять себя человеком, которым он не являлся, перед человеком, который ему понравился.

Только вот, ха-ха, на следующее утро всё было сделано наоборот. Из-за волнения Хёнджин не смог уснуть. Господи, это ведь даже не считалось первым свиданием, что же будет, когда оно наметится? Точнее, если... Хёнджин позвонил Йеджи, она гримировала их в театре, и попросил помочь с прической.

\- Выдавливаешь гель на ладонь, приглаживаешь волосы по всей длине и зачесываешь расческой назад, - грубо продиктовала она и бросила трубку. Жесть, никакого сочувствия или там сострадания. Полное отсутствие эмпатии к чужим проблемам. Кто вообще спит в шесть часов утра в субботу? Хёнджин же не спал.

Пришлось самостоятельно наводить марафет. Хёнджин надел театральный костюм, зачесался по быстрому туториалу Йеджи, вооружился очками. Ну всё! Вымышленный умник Хван Хёнджин готов покорять сердца за фланелевыми пиджаками. 

Чан ждал его в холле музея. Снова костюм, еще кошмарнее, чем вчера, копна светлых кудрей, в которую хотелось зарыться пальцами или носом, и очаровательная улыбка.  
\- Доброе утро! Хочешь сначала выпить кофе или чай? - предложил Чан, протягивая Хёнджину руку для пожатия, словно они приятели. Бляяяя, что за гетеросексуальные приколы, а? Но Хёнджин не зря лучший на курсе по актерскому мастерству - сыграть гетеросексуального умника не станет проблемой, главное, чтобы нигде ничего не встало в принципе. Очееень гетеросексуальная мысль, да... Хёнджин удивился и про себя умилился - у Чана была маленькая ладошка, шире хёнджиновой, но все равно такая масенькая лапка, уф.   
\- Может, сразу пойдем на выставку? Не терпится посмотреть, - соврал Хёнджин. Не то чтобы он не любил музеи, просто обычно их не посещал, потому что не любил. Ага.

Конечно же, Чан комментировал практически все картины и инсталляции. Он был словно энциклопедией или гуглом, а Хёнджин - простым смертным, не имеющим возможность не восхищаться. Разве они не идеальная пара? Сегодня Хёнджину выпала честь полюбоваться шедеврами искусства, и он в полной мере пользовался этой блажью, рассматривая Бан Чана со всех сторон. Под копной светлых кудрей, наверное, были такие же светлые кудрявые мысли, и Хёнджину стоило бы брать пример. Сам он думал о широких плечах Чана. Под всей этой фланелью очевидно было что-то ну очень привлекательное, и Хёнджин надеялся, что ему удастся увидеть всё воочию до первой брачной ночи. Торопил ли он события? Вроде не особо. Фантазировал об их гипотетических отношениях-свадьбе-детях лет на десять вперед? Возможно.

\- Что думаешь? - Хёнджин захлопал глазами, застигнутый врасплох внезапным вопросом. В тот момент он вроде как придумывал имя для первого ребенка. Для девочки. С такими же кудряшками как у Бан Чана, только представьте! Ой. Хёнджин перевел взгляд с любопытных глаз Чана на картину. Блядь, и ведь даже не погуглишь беспалевно, не напишешь Джисону, не попросишь помощи зала или Сири. На картине какие-то геометрические фигуры, что Хёнджин должен был думать? Если приглядеться в фигурах угадывалось лицо мужчины, только не явное, а словно его раздробили частями. Что ж, настало время импровизации. 

\- Напоминает эффект Доплера. Мужчина на портрете, будто звуковая волна, в одной плоскости едва заметная, приглушенная за счет полупрозрачных частей, в другой более явная, там, где краски насыщеннее. Мне нравится такой резонанс, - серьезно ответил Хёнджин первое, что пришло в голову, и скрестил пальцы, спрятанные в кармане брюк. Реакцию Бан Чана можно было кинуть в копилку успеха - долгожданная первая монета. Его улыбка осветила весь зал. Вот и к чему все эти акриловые шедевры, когда главный шедевр в фланелевом костюме?

\- Очень необычное сравнение, - восхитился Чан. Хёнджин верил, что искренне. Ха! Если бы Джисон был рядом, Хёнджин на манер шикарных афроамериканских женщин щелкнул бы пальцами перед его лицом, качая головой. Его горе-сосед сотни раз упоминал о том, что они никогда не найдут работу по специальности. Хер с этой работой! У Хёнджина теперь есть шанс удачно выйти замуж. Господи, спасибо за физику! 

После этого Хёнджин приободрился. Сравнивать искусство с физическими явлениями стало его фишкой. То есть, конечно, у Ровелли были прекрасные этюды по физике, но кто о нем слышал вообще? Поэтому давайте хотя бы в этот день балом правит Хван Хёнджин. Как минимум тем балом, где Чан являлся специальным особенным гостем. 

После выставки они решили выпить чай в кофейне при музее. Хёнджин грустно пролистнул страницу с пивом. Суббота, обед, самое время подкрепиться ячменным супом, разве нет? Но Чан был не похож на человека, выпивающего в обед, да и в принципе когда-либо. Хёнджин смирился со своим новым обликом, но отказаться от алкоголя вплоть до свадьбы... На какие только жертвы не пойдешь ради парня. 

Чан был таким вежливым и аккуратным. Он аристократично держал маленькую чашку с чаем, словно коренной британец, приветливо общался с обслуживающим персоналом, наверное, переводил через дорогу старушек, волонтерил в приютах с бездомными животными и не матерился. Вчера Хёнджину повезло, что он опаздывал и не успел переодеться. Вряд ли парень в спортивных штанах, огромной толстовке и шапке как у рэперов с южного гетто смог бы Чана заинтересовать. И, да, дело было во внешнем виде. Толерантность, дискриминация, право выбора, лукизм - можно было прочесть сотни статей об этом, но это всё равно не освобождало стопроцентно от банальных стереотипов. В двадцать первом веке мало кто судил о книгах по обложкам, потому что легко проверялся рейтинг от BBC, можно было прочесть рецензии с разными точками зрения, просмотреть отрывками стиль повествования. Но когда дело касалось случайных людей, у которых не было ни одной социальной сети (Хёнджин полночи потратил на то, чтобы найти Чана хотя бы в инстаграм, но тщетно), мнение о человеке естественным образом складывалось из того, что было перед глазами. К чему этот экзистенциальный кризис? Да ни к чему, просто Хёнджину хотелось пива.

Чан работал по субботам включительно, поэтому после обеда он проводил Хёнджина до остановки, и они разошлись. Расставание было слегка неловким. Чан снова протянул руку для приятельского пожатия, а Хёнджин целых две - для романтических обнимашек. Может быть, по жизни Хёнджин и был немного гопником, но в душе самой настоящей принцессой. Джисон специально переделал мем, где вместо лица Гадкого Грю хёнджиново, и это стопроцентно его отражало: на одной стороне адидасовский костюм и шапка, на другой - розовое платье и корона. В общем, Хёнджин решил сделать вид, что не заметил протянутую руку и обнял Чана от всей души. Возможно, это всё самая обычная вежливость и природная доброта, но Чан не отстранился и обнял в ответ. Отныне и навсегда, его руки запатентованы талией Хёнджина. Аминь!

Дома пришлось выслушивать тысячу и одно мерзкое мнение Джисона о том, что Хёнджин ужасный человек, и с подобной ложью не дойдет не то что до свадьбы, но и до первого свидания.   
\- Мы же не в мелодраме, где девушку пол фильма считают дурнушкой, а потом ей выщипывают брови и она внезапно становится красоткой, хотя, блядь, выглядит практически так же, - очень громко сокрушался Джисон.  
\- А это тут при чем?  
\- При том, что, - Джисон возвел глаза к потолку, со стороны это выглядело страшно, словно он призывал потусторонние силы, - мне очень тяжело это озвучивать, но бутафорные очки и зализанные волосы не превратили тебя внезапно в дурнушку. Ты по-прежнему Хван Хёнджин, по которому сохнет половина универа.   
\- Ты сам сказал, что так я выгляжу умнее, и если Чан реально сапиосексуал...  
\- Джинни, ну почему ты такой, а? - Джисон надавил на виски, будто почувствовав сильную головную боль. Было ли Хёнджину стыдно? Не-а. - Бля, я реально думал, что ты драматизируешь по приколу. Твой божественный идеальный парень такой же, как и все, и повелся он на твою красоту, а не гипотетический ум.   
\- В смысле гипотетический? - возмутился Хёнджин. Он в универ поступил без мам, пап и кредитов, понятно?  
\- Это единственное, что ты услышал?  
\- А можешь повторить?

Джисон схватился за голову и вышел. С коридора внезапно донеслось протяжное и громкое "аааа". Вернувшись обратно, Джисон выглядел спокойным, словно секунду назад не он истошно вопил соседям на радость. Он сел на диван и схватился за учебник, который читал до того, как Хёнджин пришел домой и испортил ему жизнь.  
\- Ну эй? - Хёнджин прилег рядом, просовывая голову между рукой Джисона и учебником. - Это я должен был орать в коридоре, а не ты.  
\- Почему вдруг? 

Хёнджин не стал отвечать, уткнувшись носом в джисоново бедро. Глупо, конечно, всё это. И дело даже не в том, что Джисон сравнил Чана со всеми остальными, кем бы они ни были. Может быть, кому-то нравилось нравиться только за внешность, но Хёнджину больше нравилась идея нравиться за что-то другое. Ладно, это снова возвращало к теме о стереотипах. Как будто самого Хёнджина привлек исключительно банчанов ум.   
\- Серьезно, просто будь собой. Если ты ему не понравишься, значит, он не настолько умный, как ты считаешь, - Джисон словно знал, какие эскапады происходили в хёнджиновой голове. Он мягко погладил Хёнджина по волосам, и это было бы мило, если бы не.  
\- Блядский гель, фууу, - прокричал Джисон, тут же вытирая ладонь об хёнджинов пиджак.   
\- Хорошо! - Хёнджин внезапно почувствовал прилив бодрости и подпрыгнул, выставляя руку вверх. Наруто не сдавался, и Хёнджин не будет. - Напишу Чану и позову его завтра в планетарий. Отныне никакого геля и очков! Буду собой, и мир в лице Чана ко мне потянется.

Джисон недоверчиво хмыкнул.  
И не зря.

Пригласить Чана в планетарий у Хёнджина хватило смелости, но сменить свой бутафорный внешний вид - нет. В воскресенье утром пришлось переться в театр, чтобы сменить костюм, не ходить же третий день в одном и том же. Влез Хёнджин правда только в тот, что с ромашками, но это было даже забавно. Такой забавный умник Хван Хёнджин. И не надо его осуждать, ладно? В конце концов, решался вопрос его замужества.

Чан тоже не изменил своему внешнему виду. Интересно, в его гардеробе было что-то кроме фланелевых костюмов цветастых расцветок? На свадьбу, конечно, хотелось бы подобрать что-то другое, Армани там или... Так, Хёнджин, сосредоточься. Он сделал глубокий вдох и зашагал в сторону Чана. К счастью, на этот раз они обошли стороной гетеросексуальные рукопожатия. Чан был ниже ростом, но, обнимаясь с ним, Хёнджин всё равно чувствовал себя как будто под защитой, что ли. Тело Чана было крепким, а еще он так улетно пах. Да блядь, космологическая сингулярность уже подверглась Большому Взрыву, сколько можно там бабахать?

В планетарии Хёнджин оказался в своей стихии. На первом курсе он и Джисон часто ходили сюда по выходным, готовясь к олимпиаде по астрономии. Это место было отдушиной, особенно для тех, кто жил безвылазно в мегаполисе - городское ночное небо довольно скудное на звезды. Хёнджин уверенно водил Чана по знакомым коридорам, рассказывая о галактиках и созвездиях, а потом запнулся, почувствовав прикосновение к своей ладони. Чан сжал ее осторожно, будто одну из тех фарфоровых хрупких чашек, что подавались в кофейнях. Когда они остановились под звездным куполом, Чан поинтересовался:  
\- Почему туманность называется "Столпы Творения" или Столпы Разрушения"?  
Хёнджин обожал вопросы, на которые знал ответы.  
\- Потому что в процессе формирования новых звезд происходит разрушение облаков уже образовавшимися звездами. Одновременно что-то создается и что-то рушится. Красивая туманность, да?   
\- Да, очень красивая, - согласился Чан.

Хёнджин кинул на него быстрый взгляд. Чан поднял голову к потолку, неотрывно рассматривая как развивались светло-голубые облака между звездами. Возможно, Чан был далек от всех этих романтических приколов, где говоря "да, очень красивая", нужно было смотреть на Хёнджина, а не на туманность. Ладно, зато они по-прежнему держались за руки. Может быть, если повезет, когда-нибудь и поцелуются. 

Обойдя весь планетарий, они вернулись под купол с туманностью "Столпы Творения" и заняли большой лежак. Чан рассказывал смешные истории, которые происходили во время занятий с его учениками. А еще восхищался тем, какие амбиции были у ребят. Один мальчик, например, которому было всего двенадцать, намеревался пройти отбор в качестве экспедитора на Марс. 

\- Дети вдохновляют, - сказал будущий отец его детей. Нет, Хёнджин не торопил события, ни в коем случае. В ходе бесконечных разговоров выяснилось, что Чан учился в аспирантуре, планируя после выпуска заняться преподаванием на постоянной основе. Хёнджин обычно старался избегать подобных тем, где затрагивалось будущее, потому что до сих пор не понимал, чем ему хотелось бы заниматься по жизни. Ему нравилась его специальность так же, как игра в театре. Ответил Хёнджин не совсем искренне, не упоминая о своих курсах по актерскому мастерству, словно эта информация тут же его рассекретила бы. 

\- Было бы здорово попасть в НАСА, - он улыбнулся, когда Чан перелег на бок, удивленно глядя на Хёнджина, словно меньше всего ожидал услышать именно это.   
\- Это действительно очень круто! Тебе подходят все эти научно-технологические исследования и космос, - Боже, его возглас был таким мотивированно-настроенным и очень честным. Вот такой человек Бан Кристофер Чан. Он просто верил в людей и в их мечты даже тогда, когда речь шла о работе в НАСА или об экспедициях на Марс. Естественно, Хёнджин влюблялся еще сильнее. 

На следующей неделе из-за разного расписания получалось только чатиться в течение дня и созваниваться перед сном. Хёнджин, наверное, никогда не проводил в телефоне столько времени, не считая, конечно, бездумного залипания в инстаграм. К четвергу Хёнджин настолько осмелел, что прислал свое селфи (свет в уборной театра выгодно подчеркивал его черты лица, ну подчеркнул бы, не будь это лицо наполовину скрыто под огромными очками). Чан в ответ тоже прислал фото, только не свое, а с видом на реку и мост Тансан. Из-за тумана, навалившегося на город, казалось, словно часть моста где-то к середине растворилась. Красиво, конечно, но не настолько вдохновляюще, как если бы он отправил свое фото.

Встретиться получилось только в вечер воскресенья. Было уже достаточно прохладно, поэтому Хёнджин решил немного сменить стиль и вместо пиджака натянул шерстяной свитер с горлом. Чан оказался умнее, прихватив с собой пальто, которое в итоге накинул на хёнджиновы плечи. Прогулка по безлюдному парку вышла очень романтичной. Они снова держались за руки, разговаривали обо всем на свете, но. До сих пор не поцеловались! Ну да, они знакомы всего неделю, но Хёнджин мысленно присвоил сегодняшней встрече статус второго свидания. Он редко тормозил в таких вопросах, но теперь как будто вжился в героя, которого отыгрывал в театре - доброго, наивного и очень застенчивого ботаника. А Чан, видимо, не собирался торопиться. Такими темпами до свадьбы они доползут пенсионерами. 

Чан проводил Хёнджина до остановки.  
\- Подожду с тобой, - сказал он, когда время прибытия автобуса обозначилось ожиданием в десять минут. Когда они сели на скамейку, Хёнджин прижался щекой к плечу Чана, стараясь не задевать липкими из-за геля волосами его кожу. Молчать было уютно, и Хёнджин любил когда внутри не стягивало мерзким дискомфортом, требующим сказать хоть что-то, лишь бы не молчать. 

И всё было бы идеально, если бы Хёнджин послушался Джисона и не пытался спрятаться за чужим обликом. Он ни о чем серьезном не врал, но о многом не договаривал, старался контролировать речь, не матерился, не ныл, когда хотелось подраматизировать. Скорее всего, это всё и не оттолкнуло бы Чана, но вдруг для романтического партнера у него были какие-то особые критерии? Им было комфортно друг с другом, но в то же время комфорт строился на подстроенных под ситуации вещах. Хёнджин любил играть в театре, но устраивать спектакль из своей личной жизни граничило уже с абсурдом. Пора было это прекращать, только он не знал как. 

\- Фопой оп косяк, - посоветовал Джисон, жуя бутерброд. Хёнджин с обреченным стоном упал лицом в стол. Вот и зачем он делился переживаниями с человеком, который испытывал больше эмпатии к своему самодельному роботу, чем к лучшему другу. Когда за их обеденный стол подсел Минхо, стало только хуже. Джисон забыл не только об эмпатии, но и об конфиденциальности некоторой информации.   
\- Вы до сих пор не поцеловались? С каких пор ты стал блюстителем чести, достоинства и морали? - Минхо ехидно улыбнулся, когда Хёнджин показал ему средний палец.  
\- Ой, завали.  
\- Бывало. И не один раз, - самодовольство Минхо устремилось в эго-бесконечность. Хёнджин точно рассудка решился, когда в прошлом году решил расстаться с ним друзьями.  
\- Люди целуются, когда к этому готовы, и это нормально, если кто-то из пары или оба не готовы к поцелую даже на десятом свидании.

Хёнджин посмотрел на Феликса, словно произошло второе пришествие Христа. Во-первых, он давно тут сидел? И, во-вторых, как же приятно, когда хоть кто-то был не Джисоном и не Минхо, а самым замечательным Феликсом.  
\- Никто не спорит, что это ненормально, - закатил глаза Джисон. - Просто Хёнджин обычно такой прилипала и всегда был немного досту... - он резко запнулся и, хлопнув ладонью по губам, посмотрел на Феликса с немой просьбой о помощи.  
\- ...пным, - любезно договорил Минхо, поедая свой дурацкий салат с морковью.   
Хёнджин встал, ударил кулаками по столу и ушел с гордо поднятой головой. Ну, мысленно. На деле он снова впечатался лицом в стол и зачитал молитву.  
\- Господи, пожалуйста, пошли мне новых друзей!   
\- Молитвы работают только с послушными детьми, - донесся голос Минхо.   
Хёнджин приподнялся и, облокотившись на стол, посмотрел на своего бывшего парня, вздернув бровями.  
\- Ты считаешь, что Господь - это Санта? 

Минхо безразлично пожал плечами, не заинтересованный в продолжении дискуссии. Вот поэтому они и расстались, собственно. Минхо редко поддерживал его в ерундовых обсуждениях, а Хёнджин не смог даже запомнить имена его котов. Было бы проще, к слову, если бы Минхо не выпендривался и назвал их кот Минхо один, кот Минхо два и так далее. Вот, например, Шрёдингер же не заморачивался. 

Блядь. Хёнджина внезапно осенило. Чан даже не догадывался, с кем он связался. То есть, у него же вообще не имелось реального представления о своем будущем парне (будем оптимистами). Вот это он попал, бедняга.   
\- Что опять? - нехотя поинтересовался Джисон, заметив как Хёнджин скис.  
\- Я буду разговаривать только с Феликсом, - он все еще немного сердился на то, что Джисон назвал его доступным. Всё не так! Или не совсем так. - Что мне делать? Я запутался, - обратился Хёнджин к Феликсу, будто он был психологом, провидцем или типа того.   
\- Просто расскажи ему обо всём. Уверен, что он поймет. У тебя же не было никаких плохих побуждений, - разум и адекватность в унисон звучали прекрасным голосом Феликса! Ну да, Джисон тоже об этом упоминал, но сегодня этот парень был в черном списке Хёнджина.   
\- Думаешь, я понравлюсь ему такой, какой есть?  
\- Конечно! - подтвердил Феликс с широкой улыбкой.  
\- Не уверен.  
\- Вряд ли.  
\- одновременно прозвучало от самых отстойных друзей во Вселенной.  
\- Спасибо, Феликс, ты лучший человек на свете! - на этот раз Хёнджин действительно встал, случайно задевая краем подноса ухо Минхо. Жаль, Джисон сидел на противоположной стороне. Он и его случайно задел бы. 

Хёнджин планировал дуться на Джисона всю оставшеюся жизнь, но когда его отстойный друг выполз на кухню, обида растворилась в мгновение ока.  
\- Я разработал план! - громко сказал он, не обращая внимания на то, что Джисон был в наушниках. - В следующий раз при встрече я просто скажу, что всё это время вместо меня был мой брат близнец, который исчез на днях при непонятных обстоятельствах.   
\- Отличный план, - Джисон вытянул наушники, залил кипятком кружку с кофе и присел на столешницу. - И главное, совсем не подозрительно звучит.  
\- Да, я гений, - Хёнджин забрался на стул с ногами и уперся подбородком в колени. Джисон посмотрел на него каким-то странным взглядом. Он подносил кружку к губам, но не отпивал, словно все намеревался что-то сказать, но никак не мог озвучить. Хёнджин быстро понял что к чему.  
\- Послушай, я не обижаюсь, ладно? Ты не сказал ничего такого, что не являлось правдой, - только вот выговорилось это проще, чем действительно чувствовалось. Хёнджину было всё равно, что о нем могли подумать другие люди, но когда твой лучший друг думал о тебе так же... В общем, это не круто совсем. Но опять же, мнение Джисона не из воздуха возникло. Просто прозвучало оно грубо.

Джисон поставил кружку на столешницу и передвинул со скрипом стул, устроившись практически вплотную к Хёнджину.  
\- Прости. Я подобрал неправильное слово. Прилипала больше тебе подходит. Пожалуйста, не думай, что я так считаю, потому что я так не считаю. У тебя просто повышенный уровень тактильности по сравнению с другими людьми.  
\- Очень лихо. Долго придумывал речь? - Хёнджин рассмеялся. Все же ему хотелось услышать нечто подобное, чтобы не забивать голову дурными мыслями, его голова и без всего подобного была дурной.  
Джисон задорно улыбнулся.  
\- Феликс придумал.

Хёнджин притянул Джисона к себе и обнял. Ладно, так и быть, пусть снова реабилитируется в качестве лучшего друга.   
\- Давай устроим сегодня день без парней? Закажем пиццу и посмотрим какой-нибудь фильм? - предложил Хёнджин. Вообще, конечно, он собирался прогуляться с Чаном, но его отшили, написав, что весь вечер занят репетиторством /грустный смайл/.   
\- У нас каждый день без парней.  
\- Тихо, - Хёнджин приставил палец к губам. - Я работаю над этим.  
\- Ну-ну, - проговорил Джисон, ухмыльнувшись. Блин, вот нормально же общались! - Сегодня я выступаю в клубе. Ты мог бы пойти со мной, кстати. Хоть раз поддержать будущего популярного артиста.  
\- Ты же знаешь, я ненавижу эти тусовки с рэперами. Они все матерятся, пьют и курят, а еще пишут нелицеприятные тексты о девушках. 

Джисон рассмеялся настолько сильно, что согнулся пополам и упал на пол. Хёнджин забеспокоился. Стоило ли ему звонить в скорую или в церковь? Что за фигня?  
\- Боже, какой же это прикол, - сквозь смех выговорил Джисон, а Хёнджин по-прежнему не понимал, что смешного было в его словах. Он загнул, конечно, потому что сам матерился и пил, но подобные тусовки обходил стороной, не чувствуя себя там комфортно. Хёнджин любил внимание, но не такое, с которым обычно сталкивался в клубах. Очередной стереотип? Да. Но в этот раз основанный на реальной статистике. Хёнджин мог называть себя принцессой и другие тоже могли, его это не задевало, но некоторые личности озвучивали это таким тоном, превращая милое слово в оскорбление.  
\- Короче, не пойдешь? - уточнил Джисон, отсмеявшись. По всей видимости он не собирался объяснять причину своего недавнего припадка.   
\- Нее. Устрою вечер интроверта и буду грустить.

Перед выходом Джисон достал гитару из чехла и присел на одно колено перед Хёнджином, словно собирался исполнить романтическую серенаду с предложением руки и сердца.   
\- Хёнджин живееееет две жизни, - начал завывать он, бодро отбивая по струнам. Хёнджин не стал церемониться и толкнул его в плечо. Было приятно наблюдать, как верхняя часть грифа гитары приземлилась аккурат на джисоново лицо. Реабилитация в качестве лучшего друга отменяется!  
\- Спасибо, - Джисон лукаво подмигнул, ничуть не расстроившись из-за падения. - А то с рифмой в следующей строчке какая-то беда. "И от каждой берёт и тянет всё в..."

Хёнджин раздраженно охнул и пнул Джисона по колену. Дважды.  
\- Фу, извращенец недоделанный!  
\- Сказал человек, мечтающий засосать парня, которого знает всего неделю, - сказав это, Джисон схватил гитару и чехол в охапку, и быстро поднявшись, выбежал из квартиры. С порога было слышно, как он продолжил петь переделанную песню из "Ханны Монтаны".

Просьба о новых друзьях была всё еще в силе. Господи (или Санта?), а если пожалуйста? Очень надо.

Вранье Хёнджина затянулось, несмотря на логические доводы Джисона и подбадривающие речи Феликса. Хёнджин представлял реакцию Чана, и этого было достаточно, чтобы продолжать гнуть изначальную линию. Чан, а всё потому что он замечательный добрый человечек, наверное, улыбнулся бы, возможно, даже рассмеялся, а потом, вероятнее всего, перестал бы с ним общаться, заблокировав его номер телефона. По крайней мере, именно так всё и представлялось Хёнджину, который ни капли не драматизировал.

В одну из суббот Хёнджин сидел на лавочке в парке рядом с театром, уткнувшись носом в букет ромашек. Премьерный спектакль, к которому он готовился два месяца, получил положительную реакцию от зрителей и неплохую оценку от директората театра. Уже после отыгранного, когда на сцену вышли все актеры и, взявшись за руки, поклонились залу, Хёнджин чувствовал себя таким счастливым. Таким же счастливым он был, когда к нему подошли его друзья - они хвалили на перебой, что являлось редкостью. Джисон даже букет подарил. Только счастье не продержалось долго, и сдулось оно после сообщения Чана, который пожелал ему удачи на зачете. Очередная ложь, которую Хёнджин выдумал как отговорку, почему он не мог пойти с ним погулять. Сложись всё по-другому, Хёнджин, конечно же, пригласил Чана на спектакль. 

В общем, именно поэтому Хёнджин сидел на лавочке и грустил. Актерская группа решила отпраздновать премьеру в кафе. Хёнджин пообещал присоединиться позже, нужно было смыть с волос гель и переодеться. Забавно, что он так сроднился со своим героем, что ему было достаточно комфортно во всем этом виде, поэтому, собственно, он забил и пошел в парк так. Тусоваться в компании ребят расхотелось.

Погода была замечательной. Последние теплые деньки перед заморозками. Хёнджин грелся на солнышке, вдыхал запах ромашек и наблюдал за ребятами, которые катались на скейтах и роликах. А еще размышлял о том, чем же он заинтересовал Чана. Они ведь до сих пор общались, гуляли, когда позволяло свободное время, держались за руки, даже в кино сходили на романтическую комедию. Чан, конечно, супер человек, но вряд ли он стал бы продолжать общаться с кем-то только ради приличия. Или стал бы? Что бы не понравилось Чану в Хёнджине, скорее всего, это входило в те гребаные шестьдесят процентов, на которые Хёнджин не был собой, и это такой отстой.

Хёнджин мог грустить целую вечность, ну или весь вечер, но тут взгляд зацепился за парня, который уверенно летел на своем скейте, при этом покуривая сигарету. У него были такие же светлые волосы, как у Чана. Господи, а Хёнджин был способен не думать о нем хотя бы пару секунд или там в мозгу знатно так закоротило? Так, блядь, стоп! Это и был Чан. Они пересеклись взглядами. Глаза Чана ошарашенно округлились, он запнулся и упал со скейта. Хёнджин отложил букет и тут же подбежал к нему, чтобы помочь встать. В итоге оба синхронно зависли, сидя друг напротив друга.

У Хёнджина часто вертелось в голове "парень в фланелевом костюме, кто ты без него?". Широкая майка, натянутая на шикарное тело Чана, открывала вид на его руки и, вау, сколько времени он проводил в спортзале, чтобы придать им божественную форму? Хёнджину внезапно захотелось ткнуть пальцем в банчанов живот, чтобы убедиться, что там так же твердо, как выглядело все его тело в принципе. Волосы Чана по-прежнему кучерявились на кончиках, но были аккуратно уложены, на висках были вплетены тугие косички. Чан не стал вдруг красивее, потому что всегда таким был, но эффект производил очевидно другой. Типа Хёнджину хотелось с ним всего и сразу, но в первую очередь объяснений.

Где-то рядом тлела сигарета, дым, исходящий от нее, развивался между их лицами. Чан выглядел испуганным и пристыженным. Ну да, стыдно быть таким божеством и скрывать всё это под фланелевым костюмом!   
\- Ты не ушибся? - поинтересовался Хёнджин, когда Чан поморщился, облокотившись левой рукой об асфальт. Он покачал головой.  
\- Мне нужно признаться. Я был не до конца честен с тобой, и сейчас мне ужасно стыдно, - сказал Чан таким обреченным тоном, будто перед инквизицией. - Ты мне так понравился, когда мы впервые встретились, поэтому я подсунул записную книжку, понадеявшись, что ты попытаешься ее вернуть. А потом все как-то закрутилось...

Чан продолжал говорить о том, что он балбес, а Хёнджин весь такой серьезный, умный и приличный, и он старался соответствовать, чтобы их общение продолжилось. Серьезный, умный и приличный?... Как же хорошо, что в момент бурной чановой речи не было Джисона. И в музей на выставку Чан пригласил только потому, что подумал, что Хёнджину такое интересно, но когда узнал, что Хёнджин физик ему стало страшно, потому что сам он вообще не шарил. Оказалось, что ужасные фланелевые костюмы являлись корпоративной одеждой школы английского языка, где Чан подрабатывал репетитором. Он посчитал, что так выглядит презентабельнее, поэтому надевал их и на встречи с Хёнджином. Ха-ха, а у них много общего.   
\- Ты простишь меня? - Чан несмело улыбнулся. У Хёнджина не имелось в запасе ни одной противодействующей штуки против его улыбок.   
\- Всё хорошо. Это всё немного странно, но я не сержусь, - ответил Хёнджин, переигрывая с благородством. Они точно идеальная пара, у них даже одна клетка мозга на двоих! Момент был идеальным, чтобы признаться в ответ, но Хёнджин идеальным не был, он, как обычно, страшно тупил. 

Они немного прогулялись по парку. Чан познакомил Хёнджина со своим другом, который тоже гонял на скейте. Чанбин производил впечатление даркового персонажа, такой весь в черном, с косой челочкой, словно эмо-бой, но в общении парень был приятным. Хотя Хёнджин не мог избавиться от чувства, что Чанбин его периодически подъебывает. Типа иногда его речь начиналась со слов "уважаемый, а как вам концепция..." и бла бла. Чан кидал на Чанбина угрожающие взгляды. Хёнджин и не подозревал, что он так может. В общем, прогулка оставила после себя противоречивые ощущения. Хёнджин так и не смог понять, чем заслужил подъебки Чанбина. Или это были не подъебки, и он реально решил, что Хёнджин только так и разговаривает? Что за стереотип! 

Короче, Хёнджин так и не признался Чану. И на прощание они снова не поцеловались. Никаких грустных смайлов не хватит, чтобы выразить его разочарование.

Хёнджин начал ныть с порога, поэтому, в общем-то, его не удивило то, что Джисон закрылся в своей комнате. Глупый человек! Для Хёнджина не существовало преград, когда он хотел пожаловаться. Он сел, прислонившись спиной к двери, и громко, чтобы при желании соседи по лестничной площадке тоже могли услышать, рассказал о произошедшем в парке. На самом деле, это реально было очень забавным. Всё это время и Чан, и Хёнджин пытались соответствовать друг другу, но никто из них при этом не являлся стопроцентно собой. Хотя со слов Чана его привлек серьезный, умный, приличный Хёнджин. Джисон, конечно, не удержался и заржал, хотя до этого сдерживался и не подавал признаков жизни.

Вопрос оставался открытым. Раскрывшись, например, Чан не перестал быть тем, кто понравился Хёнджину. Его улыбка не изменилась и так же напоминала вспышки на Солнце. Да и в целом, что поменялось-то? Фланелевый костюм? Хёнджин это переживет. В общем! Не произошло ничего такого, что резко поменяло картину мира. Может быть, с Хёнджином сработает так же?  
\- Знаешь, что я подумал? Если я физик, а Чан гуманитарий, тогда получается между нами квантовая связность? - поделился Хёнджин.  
\- В этом нет никакого смысла! - стоило ожидать, что душа Джисона не вынесет подобной чуши. Надо было с этого и начинать. Он резко открыл дверь, и Хёнджин повалился на пол. - Я больше не могу! Это история когда-нибудь закончится?  
\- Откуда я знаю? Спроси у создателя.   
\- Какой же ты глупый.  
\- А Чан считает меня умным!  
\- Ага, а еще серьезным и приличным.  
\- Когда ты перестанешь меня оскорблять? - спросил Хёнджин для проформы, заранее предугадывая ответ "никогда". Но Джисон недовольно цокнул.  
\- Не строй из себя невинность. Сегодня утром, когда я любовался у зеркала и сказал, что выгляжу красавчиком, ты прокомментировал, цитирую, "ну, наконец-то, давно этого не было". Это типа не оскорбление?  
\- Ой, а чо началось-то? 

Джисон не ответил и вышел из своей комнаты. Пришлось подняться, чтобы последовать за ним в зал. Джисон сменил маршрут и свернул на кухню. Хёнджин не отставал. В ванной ему скрыться тоже не удалось. Хёнджин успел выставить ногу прежде, чем Джисон попытался закрыть дверь.  
\- Что тебе от меня надо? - мученически выдал Джисон, залезая в ванну и задвигая шторку. И это Хёнджин драматичный?   
\- Не знаю, - честно ответил Хёнджин. Он до сих пор был взбудоражен после сегодняшней встречи с Чаном и, наверное, ему хотелось немного там пострадать о его плечах и руках, о том, как он катался на скейте, периодически затягиваясь сигаретой. Со стороны это было похоже на сцену из кино.   
\- Ладно, - Джисон выглянул из-за шторки. - Даю тебе пятнадцать минут на всё про всё, а взамен ты завтра сходишь со мной поиграть в настолку.   
Хёнджин радостно согласился.

На столе были разложены карточки с игрой, ребята уже отыгрывали первый раунд. Хёнджин стоял на пороге, будто парализованный. Чувства были такие, словно он перелистнул страницу комикса и на следующем фрейме Капитан Америка выкрикнул "Хайль, Гидра". Именно настолько Хёнджин ощущал себя преданным. Чан сидел в центре стола, рядом с ним был Чанбин, который первым заметил вошедших Хёнджина и Джисона. Он толкнул плечом плечо Минхо, и так пошло по цепочке. Собрание ушлепков (и Чан) приостановили игру, всё внимание сконцентрировав на новоприбывших. Джисон, словно чувствуя неладное, сделал пару шагов в сторону от Хёнджина. 

\- Вы всё знали! - Хёнджин был уверен в своей догадке. Иначе как объяснить то, что его друзья тусовались очевидно с друзьями Чана. Господи, они всё это время его разыгрывали? Чан оставался единственным, кто, казалось, не понимал, что происходит. Это слегка успокаивало. По крайней мере Хёнджин был не единственной жертвой тупого розыгрыша.  
\- Объясни! - потребовал Хёнджин у Джисона, который даже пристыженным не выглядел.   
\- Нууууууу, - начал Джисон, падая в мягкое кресло, - возможно, мы поспорили на то, кто из вас первым сознается. Я, кстати, ставил на тебя, но ты не оправдал моих надежд.

Что... Что?! Хёнджин схватился за сердце, которое грозилось лопнуть от негодования.

\- Мы тоже поставили на тебя, потому что Кристофер поразительно туп в подобных вопросах, - добавил Чанбин. Два парня, имен которых Хёнджин не знал, кивнули, подтверждая его слова.  
\- Эм?... - Чан, бедняжка, стал совсем потерянным.   
\- Наши друзья нас предали, - драматично проговорил Хёнджин. - Предлагаю свалить из этого логова предателей и стервятников. 

Чан, несмотря на поднявшийся возмущенный шум со всех сторон, аккуратно положил карточки на стол и доверчиво последовал за Хёнджином. Они спустились на этаж ниже и остановились на лестничной площадке. Ну что ж, вот и наступил момент истины. Когда Чан признавался Хёнджину в своем "преступлении", он смотрел ему прямо в глаза, а вот у Хёнджина так не получилось. Его взгляд затерялся где-то на обшарпанной плитке под ногами. Только во время признания накрывало полноценным понимаем насколько всё действительно глупо. Когда Хёнджин закончил свое объяснение, Чан громко рассмеялся.  
\- Офигеть! Я никогда не попадал в подобную абсурдную ситуацию, - весело сказал он, пока Хёнджин утопал в его светящихся добрых глазах. - Поверить не могу, что Джисон скрывал тебя от меня столько времени, - Чан улыбнулся. И, Господи Боже, наконец-то, он флиртовал!  
\- Джисон - мировое зло, - пробурчал Хёнджин. Внезапно его одолела застенчивость, которой накрывает при первом знакомстве. А в принципе так и было. Можно сказать, сегодня они, наконец-то, познакомились в том виде, с которого должны были изначально узнавать друг друга. Ох, как это волнительно! - Как ты с ним познакомился?  
\- Нас познакомил Чанбин. Мы выступаем вместе в одном клубе.  
Так, ну понятно, почему Джисон забился в припадке, когда Хёнджин однозначно выразился по поводу обитателей злополучного клуба.   
\- Как тебе предложение уйти отсюда, взявшись за руки, и потусить в моей квартире? - предложил Хёнджин, быстро справившись со скромностью. Ему и так полагалась награда за сдержанность в течение этих долгих недель.  
\- Не вижу ни одной причины отказываться.  
\- Только не занимайтесь ничем противоестественным на нашем диване! - крикнули голосом Джисона с верхнего этажа. 

История умалчивает, целовались ли они в этот вечер на маленьком диване.  
Но Хёнджин молчать не любил и на следующий день в красках описал Джисону то, как хорошо целовался Бан Кристофер Чан.


End file.
